


Pleasure in Kind

by JackyMedan



Series: Gratuitous Smut [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Fanart, M/M, Sex on Furniture, shoulder holsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3108980">supply closet</a>, Fraser and Ray continue their 'liaison' in the privacy of Ray's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure in Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I drew the lineart for this over a year ago and it has been lying around as a forgotten WIP in my drawing folder for _way_ too long, but now I finally finished it :)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is actually meant to be the _third_ part of this series, there's supposed to be a fic based on the first drawing before this, but sadly that isn't quite finished yet (I'm really more of an artist than a writer).. Without the fic these two drawings appear kind of unrelated, but in my head they _are_ , so I'm posting them as a series anyway (and hopefully at some point I WILL finish that fic and it will become more clear)


End file.
